vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally Whitemane
High Inquisitor Sally Whitemane is a level 40 elite human boss found in the Scarlet Monastery's Cathedral. Whitemane, a priestess of the Light, leads the activities in the Scarlet Monastery. Lore The Monastery was once a proud bastion of Lordaeron's priesthood - a center for learning and enlightenment. However, with the rise of the undead Scourge during the Third War, the peaceful Monastery was converted into a stronghold of the fanatical Scarlet Crusade. Under Whitemane's command, the members of the Scarlet Crusade have become ever more extreme in their battle against the Scourge. Their grasp on reality was slipping and as time moved on, Whitemane and her followers no longer trusted anyone that was not part of their own Scarlet Crusade, considering them plagued. Large numbers of innocent men and women were tortured and eventually killed because of this. It is known that both Raleigh the Devout in the Hillsbrad Foothills and Varimathras in the Undercity are determined to eliminate the leadership of the Scarlet Monastery, albeit for different reasons. The dreadlord of the Forsaken wishes to end the continued threat of the Scarlet Crusade so close to his capital and the human in Southshore believes the only way the Scarlet Crusade can be brought back to its original purpose is to remove the corrupted leaders. The young Sally Whitemane can be seen playing with her friends in the town of Southshore in the Old Hillsbrad Foothills instance in the Caverns of Time. Combat info Before the High Inquisitor enters the fight, players will first have to defeat Scarlet Commander Mograine. The second he falls down Whitemane will emerge from the room behind the altar and immediately join the battle. Note that like most bosses she is immune to stun effect. If kept in combat long enough, she will mind control a random party member. When she has about 50% health left she will shield herself, sleep the entire party, and begin to resurrect the Scarlet Commander. Before the sleep spell wears off she will heal Mograine to full health and he will use a Lay on Hands on her, so they will both be at 100% HP when you wake up. A common tactic is to then remain focused on killing Whitemane before dealing with Mograine again. Spells and Abilities *Smite *Mind Control *Power Word: Shield Scripted abilities *Deep Sleep (All enemies are put to sleep for 8 seconds.) *Scarlet Resurrection (2 second cast resurrection spell.) *Heal (Instant cast heal that heals 100% health and mana.) Quotes Intro Mograine has fallen? You shall pay for this treachery! Killing A Player The light has spoken! Resurrect Arise, my champion! Quests * * Loot Trivia Whitemane has become a favorite amongst fans for distinctive costume and overall design, including her association with Scarlet Monastery, one of the most highly regarded early instances in the game. She is regularly the subject of fan art, usually sexualizing her. External links es:Sally Whitemane fr:Grande inquisitrice Blanchetête Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Scarlet Monastery mobs Category:Unique voices Category:Old Hillsbrad Foothills NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Ashbringer characters Category:Priests Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Scarlet Monastery mobs Category:Unique voices Category:Old Hillsbrad Foothills NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Ashbringer characters Category:Priests